Young Avengers
by topdownjustin
Summary: After the world been settle down and no evil has risen since Ultron, the Avengers went their separate ways. Some even farther than others. They retired and settle down to start their own families. But once an old evil returns and the Avengers goes missing, their kids has the step up and find their missing parents. Will they succeed or fall under the pressure? SYOC Closed


**AN: This is another SYOC I'm starting set in an AU of the Avengers world. I'm continuing this story for a friend and can't wait to start. The form and rules is on my profile. Review, Favorite, and Follow if you're interested.**

* * *

 _They thought they destroyed me but they were wrong, but I can't be destroyed. After years and years of rebuilding myself, I am back to finish what I have started. Freedom is humanity greatest lie. Humans need a ruler or they will crumble. I will take over this world even if I have to destroy it. The Avengers live happy lives but that will soon change. They started families and have children. I also did the same, I've build my own army to help me reclaim what is rightfully mine and I will succeed because I am Ultron and I can't be stopped._

* * *

 _• Update: I've decided to push back the deadline to November 21st to allow more character submissions. I've already decided on some characters as they're listed below and I also made it specific on what characters I'm looking for. If you already submitted, you can submit a different character. I'm allowing people to submit more than one characters. The form and rules is on my profile._

* * *

 ** _Families_**

 **Anthony "Tony" Stark** _ **"Iron Man"**_ (Robert Downey, Jr.) and **Pepper Potts** (Gwyneth Paltrow)- After years of being in a committed relationship, the pair decided it was finally time to seal the deal and Tony gave up the Iron Man persona to settle down. They got engaged and married 5 months later. Two months after their wedding, Pepper found out she was pregnant with their child. She gave birth to their oldest child. A few years later, she gave birth to their second child.

 **\- Thomas** "Tommy" **Anthony Stark** **"Lionheart"** (17 | Senior | CAL: Jeremy Sumpter | Abilities: High Level Intelligence | Powers Gain by Mark I Lionheart Armor: Superhuman Strength and Durability, Flight, Energy Repulsors) **created by WalkingIsStillHonest**

 **\- Girl (15-16)**

 **Steve Rogers** _ **"Captain America"**_ (Chris Evans) and **OC** \- After finally catching up on things in the world, Steve decided it was time for him to hang up the suit and settle down. At Tony and Pepper's wedding, Steve met a beautiful women. They quickly hit it off and began to date. After a short 6 months, they were engaged. They married a short time after and had their first child.

\- **John "Jack" Rogers** _"Rogue Vanguard"_ (15 | Sophomore | CAL: Colin Ford | Abilities: Advanced Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Slight Enhanced Endurance, Stamina, Metabolism) **created by Gambit Hawk**

 **Thor Odinson** _ **"Thor"**_ (Chris Hemsworth) and **Jane Foster** (Natalie Portman)- After years of being apart, Thor and Jane finally reconnected after Thor finally become King of Asgard. Thor and Jane married in a royal style wedding in the palace of Asgard. Thor wanted Jane to stay in Asgard with him but Jane wanted to keep her life back on Earth. So Thor travel back between his duty on Asgard with his responsibility with his family. Jane gave birth to two fraternal twins.

\- **Boy** **(17)**

- **Boy (17)**

 **Bruce Banner** _ **"The Hulk"**_ (Mark Ruffalo) and **Betty Ross** (Liv Tyler)- After years of putting himself in solitary confinement and relocating to the middle of nowhere, Bruce finally gain control of The Hulk. Bruce returned to Virginia and bumped in his old love, Betty. They had a hard reconnecting but they once again found the love they felt before. After spending a few years dating, the couple got engaged. They married and had two children.

\- **Girl** **(17)**

\- **Girl** **(16)**

 **Clint Barton** _ **"Hawkeye"**_ (Jeremy Renner) and **Natasha Romanoff** _ **"Black Widow"**_ (Scarlett Johansson)- As they grew closer, Clint and Natasha started to gain romantic feelings for each other. But with their line of work they knew that couldn't make it work but they were willing to try. They fell in love and resigned from S.H.I.E.L.D after they got married. After years of trying to conceive, they decided to have a surrogate. With Natasha's eggs and Clint's sperm, they were able to have their first and only child.

\- **Girl** **(15)**

 **Scott Lang _"Ant Man"_ ** (Paul Rudd) **and Hope Van Dyne** **"Wasp"** (Evangeline Lilly)- After spending years fighting together, they finally decided to join the team becoming the newest members. They fell in love and eventually married. A year later, Hope gave birth to their only son, Henry.

 **Henry Allen Lang** **_"Hornet"_** (16 | Junior | CAL: Ian Nelson | Abilities: High Level Intelligence | Powers Gain by Hornet Suit: Size Manipulation, Bio-Electokinesis, Flight) **created by me**


End file.
